The Game Changer
by TheStarCalledVega
Summary: Ariella Jacobsen was a simple girl from an orphanage. She is introduced to the world of magic. As a 3/4ths-blood raised by muggles she has to be eased into this new life. She meets her match. "It's nice to have a friend like you." "We're just friends?" "D-did you want to be something more?" "Yes"


I woke up once again and looked at my new calendar. I was quite proud of it, so pristine and unlike the rest of this horrid room. My eyes bulged at the date, June 7th…'_since when did my birthday get here? I guess time flies in an orphanage where no one wants you'_. I stretched like a cat and rose from my almost too small bed, heading towards the dresser. I don't know why I even cared what I looked like anymore, it's not like we are allowed to pick out our own clothes. The clothes Mrs. Cole picked out for us were not very pleasing to the eye. I stripped down and looked at my pale skinny frame. I felt in no way attractive. I was too skinny for my own good; you could see barely my ribs. Mrs. Cole was a cheap woman, only feeding us so we wouldn't starve. The only semi-pretty part of my body was my head. I had dark brown, almost black, long, wavy hair that reached my waist. My almost porcelain skin made my red lips stand out even more. My eyes were an emerald color that sparkled when I was happy. I had often been told I looked like a doll, unnatural, weird.

Suddenly one of the boys burst into my room. I screamed and tried to cover myself even though there wasn't much to look at. His face took on a sneer as he looked me over and laughed.

"Mrs. Cole wants would down stairs down for your 'birthday breakfast'. I don't understand why she likes you so much you freak." He gave me one last once over, laughing at my slightly emaciated body before striding out like he owned the place. I just hissed at his retreating form and pulled on a brown dress with small blue flowers.

Tucking my hair behind my ears I headed down the steps to the kitchen, taking a right at the bottom. I entered the room and took a look around smelling the bacon and scrambled eggs, even some pancakes! One of the reasons I was excited was I actually got to be full from my first meal of the day. Since it was my birthday I got three meals instead of two! I looked around for Mrs. Cole but I couldn't find her. I then sat at the table and called out for her tentatively.

"Mrs. Cole? Are you here?" I was scared that she was gone and the boys would try and steal my food.

"Hold your horses Ella. You better not have started breakfast without me child." Her stern voice floated in from the laundry room followed by her tall plump body striding out of the room. Her eyes shot to my plate, satisfied that I hadn't taken a bite, and tried to sit in her cushioned seat as gracefully as she could. She failed, plopping down like a rhino and shaking the table. She picked her utensils and nodded towards me, giving me the go ahead to begin eating.

I shivered with excitement and gave a polite thank you towards the matron of the orphanage. I picked up my own fork and knife and began to dig in with as much control as I could. It was bloody delicious! She actually put some effort into this meal that I was extremely grateful for. My mind whirled at her motives for this, '_what could she want with me today'_. I tried to clear my mind and just eat my breakfast, savoring the fantastic flavors. She finished before me and took away my plate just as I finished. I began to get up to wash the dishes but she forced me back down and gave a grunt. '_I guess I won't be doing those this morning'_. Mrs. Cole disappeared for a moment and brought out a slice of cake. I couldn't believe it! I actually got a piece of CAKE? '_She must be up to something if I get this'_.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Cole! That cake looks delicious." I bowed my head in respect to her. Cleaning off my fork with a napkin, I cut my cake into smaller pieces to minimalize the mess.

"Ella, today someone is going to come see you. They may want to adopt you so I got you a new dress. Do NOT get anything on it you understand me child?" She glowered at me and tilted her head forward to intimidate me. It worked.

I gulped "Yes ma'am. Thank you for setting this up ma'am." I bowed my head in submission before finishing my cake. "Thank you again for the delicious cake." She shooed me away with her hand and I hurriedly left to get ready for the person who may want me.

Bolting up the stairs and into my room a broad smile broke out on my face. I couldn't get rid of it even if I wanted to. I turned my head to look for the new dress and my breath caught in my throat. '_It's beautiful…' _It was black and purple, and looked to be made out of cotton. The neckline was a small v and it had half sleeves. It came down to about my knee. I was shocked to say the least. I hurriedly locked my door so I could change without those horrible boys walking in. I slipped off my ugly brown dress, the frumpy tragedy that I begrudgingly wore. I daintily removed my new dress from its hanger and cradled it with care. This was my new prize possession, the only thing that could compete with it was the photo I had of my mother. I pulled it over my head and stepped over to my cracked mirror. I gasped. I was…otherworldly, gorgeous even. I never liked myself so much before as I did now. I tucked my hair behind my ears and pinned it back with my purple butterfly clips. The colors didn't match but that was fine, neither did the black of the shoes I planned to wear. Just as I slipped on my lace and cloth flats there was a knock at my door.

"Ella, the man is here to see you now! Get to the living room NOW." Mrs. Cole's voice pierced through my door. I scrambled to the door and ran out, down the stairs and barely staying up. I was so excited! I rounded the corner into the living room and was met with a shock. A man in weird robe like clothes was sitting on the couch, sipping tea. I stood stock-still, unsure of how to continue around this strange man.

"Sit down Ariella Jacobsen. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have some news for you little one. First of all happy 11th birthday, second I will be adopting you today, and third…well that is a matter we will discuss in private." The man pulled out a stick from his sleeve and waved it around, saying a word in what sounded like Latin.

"Sir, not to be rude but, why do you have a stick?" I felt so awkward questioning him like this, being so rude. Mrs. Cole would have my hide.

"My dear, it is not a stick. It is a wand and I have it because I am a wizard. You will be getting one too because you are a witch." He had a twinkle in his eye and a crinkle around them. My eyes widened. '_A witch? They exist? Me a witch…IMPPOSSIBLE!_' This man called Albus shocked me once more.

"W-what do you mean. Me? A witch? But they don't exist!" I stammered out to him. Why would he lie to me like this? It was plain rude and not wanted on my part.

"I assure you Ariella, witches and wizards do in-fact exist. Let me prove it to you." He wave his stick – no wand – again and lit the curtain on fire. I screamed, who wouldn't. With another wave, unperturbed by my high-pitched squeals of terror, the fire went out once more.

"How! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at him. This had to be some sort of parlor trick, an illusion. His next words chilled my to the bone.

"Magic, simple magic." He said it like it was the simplest concept in the world.

And with that, I fainted.


End file.
